a hero to lift away
by thejuicebandit
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS AHOY When Spider-Man is seriously hurt in battle, only one person can help him and it's the person he least expected.
1. Chapter 1

Peter knew it was over for him when he felt the cold metal sink deep into his skin.

He had won, in a sense - he beat the bad guy. He beat Mysterio, who, in his last dying breath, threw a huge, sharp piece of metal at Peter's abdomen. He didn't even realize it was coming - he was too far in shock to realize that his Spidey senses were screaming for a reason. Peter didn't want to kill the guy; he never wanted to kill anyone. But it happened anyway. And now he was paying for it.

He fell onto the ground and moaned in agony. Blood poured out onto his gloved hands and soaked the blue, red, and gold suit that Tony had given him.

And thinking of Tony just made it all so much worse.

Peter forced himself to stand up and is hit with a wave of dizziness, his vision clouded with black spots.

"Karen?" he choked out anxiously.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Am I going to die?"

She hesitated for a few seconds - a few seconds that felt like an eternity - while she analyzed his vital signs.

"None of your vital organs have been damaged..."

"Oh! That's good, right?"

"Yes, but you've lost too much blood. You need to find someone to give you first aid."

He looked down at the hole in his side where the metal had pierced through his skin. "Am I close enough to a hospital?"

"Not enough to make it in time. Your hotel is a little closer but you won't be able to make it to your room. According to my calculations, the energy required to swing to your hotel room will be too physically demanding for you right after everything that you've just been through and for how much blood you've lost. You're extremely likely to pass out before you get to your window. Even if you're not hundreds of feet in the air this could end disastrously."

Peter's heart sank deep into his chest. "Is there anywhere I can make it?"

"As you know, the students in your field trip are staying at two different hotels here in Venice. The one you're staying in is too far but you can still make it to the other one."

"Ok..."

"Assuming you want to keep your identity as safe as possible, it is important for you to go to the hotel room of one of your classmates who does not have a roommate. There is only one person in this hotel who chose to room alone."

Peter Parker's heart sank even further into his stomach as the realization hit him. "So you're saying that the only way for me to survive this-"

"Is for you to ask Flash Thompson for help."

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Flash was lying on his bed and scrolling through Instagram when he heard a sound outside. He brushed it aside until he heard it again. He glanced over and saw a looming figure in his window. He scrambled to his feet and tried not to scream.

Eugene Thompson began to panic until he realized that the person knocking on his window was none other than Spider-Man.

He rushed over and pulled the window open and Spidey climbed in.

Flash's big eyes bulged out of his head. "Spider-Man?" he squeaked, his voice cracking.

"Flash," the man choked out, clutching his side, "I need your help."

"ohmygodimyourbiggestfanandimlikeinlovewithyouholyshitwhatareyoudoinghereand-Wait," he hesitated. "How do you know my name? I don't know you."

"You do know me," Peter Parker said and he pulled off his mask, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

His classmate stumbled backwards in shock. "No," he whispered. "That's not possible. You can't be Spider-Man. You're not him."

"Flash I literally just climbed up the side of a 10-story building? But that can wait, I need your help… I think I'm gonna die."

It was then that Flash realized the sheer amount of blood on Peter's suit, still dripping down his skin. Hands shaking, he put his arm around Peter for support and brought him to his bed. "Why did you come here?"

"I don't know, Karen told me to…"

Karen chimed in, this time louder so Flash could hear too, "He didn't have time to make it anywhere else because he had lost too much blood."

"Your suit talks?" Flash whisper-shouted, voice cracking again. "That's crazy man."

Karen continued, "Also, I was aware that medical science was your area of specialty at Midtown Science and Technology."

"How did she know that?" Flash asked, obviously freaked out in multiple ways.

"She knows everything; it's kind of creepy," Peter laughed weakly.

His serious tone returned, "do you think you can help me?"

"I don't - I don't really know how to do this, but - but yeah man, I'll do whatever I can, just - let me know what to do and I'll do it."

Peter tapped his suit and its nanotech particles moved out of the way to reveal the wound in his side.

Flash found himself staring, heart beating out of his chest. There was so much blood everywhere and the cut was so deep and his skin was all ripped and when did Peter get so muscular and why was Flash sweating and

oh right

Peter needed his help.

Focus, Flash, focus.

Karen instructed him to wash off the blood with a wet cloth and then disinfect it and cover it with a bandage. "Peter's superhealing powers will do the rest."

"Wait you have superhealing? What? That's so cool and ridiculously unfair."

Flash found his hands shaking as they brushed gently over Peter's warm skin and put the last bandage in place.

Peter groaned. It hurt so much but he tried to stay strong.

The suit beeped. "Anesthetic administered," Karen chirped.

"You have anesthetic in your suit?"

"I have anesthetic in my suit?"

"Tony really did put everything in your suit," Karen explained.

"Wait," Flash said. "You really knew Tony Stark? I always thought you'd made it all up for attention, but I guess that makes sense considering-" he gestured to Peter's gaudy costume.

"Yeah I knew him," Peter said quietly and carefully; it had only been a month and he still couldn't talk about it without tearing up. "He was- he was like a father to me. I mean, he kind of took me under his wing, after my uncle died and when I got these powers it was exactly what I needed." He bit his lip and blinked back the tears that threatened to flood his vision. "I just really miss him."

Flash took his hand. They sat there for a minute, in silence.

"So," Peter said with an eyebrow raised, "are you really in love with me?"

"WHat" Flash said quickly, startled and taken aback.

"That's what you said when I came in the window."

"oh. Um, yeah. Yeah I - I guess I am."

"With Spider-Man or with Peter Parker?"

Flash answered the question by kissing him, slowly and softly. Peter smiled. "Me too," he whispered.

He knew that everything would be different now… this would complicate everything. But peter didn't care. Because for the first time in a long, long time, he was happy.


End file.
